


Found then Lost

by bexthebee



Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom, DragonAge, dragonageinquisition
Genre: Canon deviation, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non Canonical, Party, Swearing, bull doesn’t have a leg and I need this so just go with ut, how they actually met, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexthebee/pseuds/bexthebee
Summary: The Chantry on the cliffs of Redcliffe wasn’t  the first time Iron Bull and Dorian had met, nor was it the second...A fic about how Dorian and Iron Bull got together/met because my ego needs this, and I hope yours does too.
Relationships: Background relationships - Relationship, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Found then Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is HEAVILY inspired by ToPercieveIsToBePerceptive’s Drapetomania/Dissimulation. I started reading it 3 or so years ago and can never forget it, and I WISH they would continue updating it, but I want(need) to feed my ego and make my own version. I HIGHLY recommend going to read those fics because they are *Chef’s Kisses*.  
> And if you are out there, I would literally pay you to finish it.

The doors of the  finally  Chantry burst open, much to Dorian’s immense relief. Sweat dripped off his brow, his magic was drained, and he was  desperately in need of a break after battling that damned rift for what felt like ages. Swinging his staff up, he slams the butt of his staff into the shade’s face before spinning and sweeping the legs out from under a spindly green envy demon, bashing it’s head with a firm stomp. The creatures disintegrated into the rift, back to the fade from whence they came. 

Dorian  hurt and he was just about at the end of his rope, but this was far from over, he turned towards the door, seeing the party of four rush in, stood tall, chin tilted ever so slightly up, a cheeky grin, and boomed,”Good! You’re finally-“ He began, trying to play off his exhaustion with bravado, only to be cut off by a familiar silhouette to step into the darkened hall, a silhouette he never expected to see again. Backlit by the light shining from the evening sun outside, tall, broad, hulking shoulders, those oh-so-familiar horns, just some of the unforgettable parts of- “The Iron Bull,” he mutters under his breath, shocked- stunned- confused? But- how?

For just a moment their eyes meet as he feels the name come from his lips, but Dorian corrects himself, the grandiose smile not faltering once as his attention snaps back to the short elven woman in the front,”Here! I was beginning to wonder- now, do help me close this would you?” 

Turning back to the rift he allowed that showy facade to crumble ever so slightly- He couldn’t see the Qunari’s face when he walked in, too overshadowed by the light- He was alive? His heart wrenched, everything ached. The Chantry door slowly closed on its own, the old iron hinges creaking until the wood hit the frame, the sound echoing through the chamber.

With the light of outside no longer obscuring the group, they were left with the watery, ominous green glow of the rift, and the sparse candles and shallow window light. The low hum of the fade wafting off of it, a siren song calling forth demons to break out. It began to spark, light flashing brighter, a gurgling growl bursting forth. In a flash, more demons were on the ground. 

Quick work they were, the short elven woman, whom Dorian assumes is the so proclaimed Herald of Andraste, surprisingly, wields a giant maul. She was incredibly petite, but her rage was like no other. Her deeply tanned, and decorated, skin barely broke a sweat as she swung the heavy weapon into the gaunt body of a terror, eliciting a sickening crack of its thin bones.

A scrawny bald elf dressed in... whatever that fur vested monstrosity was, slung spells from his staff with grace and ease, but was interrupted when another elf. The one wearing the most garish pants one had ever seen in their life, launched an arrow through a very small opening between bald one’s ear and shoulder, earning an exasperated glare. She cackled like a madman, knocking another arrow and landing it square in the open maw of a terror that had let out its ear shattering wail. 

And there was Bull- as alive as the day he had met him... he could hardly believe it- Surely he was dreaming? There was no-

Suddenly the ground opened beneath him, pale green light illuminating the underside of his face as a terror launched itself up from the ground, knocking Dorian down. 

From the floor, the mage acted quickly, ice shot from his staff as he swung it towards the creature, encasing the feet of the creature and pinning it to the ground. But before he could take a swing at it, a giant hammed swung down into the monster, basically disintegrating it as the metal crushed its body. 

Dorian was left staring up at stern, golden eyes. A gloved hand was reached out to him, waiting for him to take it.

Stunned, he merely gawked for a moment, breathing heavily from being stunned by that creature. 

“Well? You gonna take m’ hand er what?” The Herald says, her white hair that was tightly wrapped in a braid around her head has now come loose, the braid nothing more than a barely held together mess. 

Dorian grabbed her hand, firm and strong in its glove, and he’s yanked to his feet. She pushes the maul into his hands, muttering a “hold this.”

Turning to the rift, she then holds her palm towards it, a glowing shock of lightning connects in an enthralling display, one in whichDorian can’t tell if the energy is being drawn from the woman’s hand, or if the rift is reaching out to her. 

“By the Maker... The rumors must be true then. You are indeed the Herald of Andraste.” Dorian remarks, not taking his eyes off the beaming rift. He shields his eyes when it implodes on itself, and explodes outward, cracking loud like a mine collapse. 

The Herald is rubbing her hand and cursing quietly to herself, shaking out her fingers when she looks back to Dorian,”That’s what they’ve been saying, certainly.” She took back her maul with little effort, swinging it into a circle, gaining momentum to put it back onto her back. 

“You will have to show me how that works sometime- it’s incredibly fascinating.” Dorian puts on a sly smile, trying not to look at the posse behind her, trying not to make eye contact with the Qunari- he had so many questions... What happened? He survived! But- But how? A tremble sat deep in his bones, rattling his core.

The Herald turned a side eye to the mage, cocking her head and turning her nose up ever so slightly,”So... Want to explain yerself? Who are you? We were to be meeting the sickly one ‘ere. You his buddy?” She was suspicious of him, and rightfully so, no doubt.

“Ah! My manners! How could I have forgotten! Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous.” He declares with a flourish and a bow. The title leaves a bad taste in his mouth, making him scowl internally. He hadn’t had affiliation with his family in years... but titles and names had weight to them, he was aware of that, and perhaps the Herald was too. He wasn’t certain, based on the markings that adorned the Herald’s face and traced down her neck, along with the countless scars that were visible where her armor was not. He’d go as far as to bet on her not being an elf familiar with the city, let alone the courts of Tevinter. But, old habits die hard.

Nodding, the elf seems to take note,” Ghilyhnelle.” She says, quickly, clearly wanting to skip pleasantries and title exchanges,”And as for your friend?” 

“Ah, yes. Felix, he will be here shortly. His father is very overbearing, a true mother hen, you see. He probably just has to wait for his father to leave his side for a moment before he can slip out.” He began fidgeting with the buckles on his robes. Dorian could practically feel the heat of the stares on him, and while typically he was fine with being the center of attention, there was so much going on that it made him dizzy.

“What’s wrong with him, then?” 

Dorian was beginning to realize how straightforward and to the point the Herald was, almost to the point of being crass,”A lingering ailment, been sick for months the poor thing. He’s an only child too, and a loved one at that. So Alexis is almost never at his side.” 

“So he was your messenger then?”

“Yes! I believe you’ve seen it too. These rifts? Here around Redcliffe they’re much more unstable, slowing and speeding up time. That problem is caused by magic Alexius and I developed, and it’s quickly spreading to those rifts. With every use of this magic, it leaks more and more into the fade, which in turn leaks out of those rifts, unraveling time and eventually it could destroy the world.” Dorian paced wildly as he explained, trying to be as plain and to the point as possible.

The Heralds eyes narrowed at Dorian ,”I find that very hard to believe.” She said after a moment.

“Don’t you find it suspicious that Alexius was able to steal the allegiance of the Mages out from under you? As if by magic, yes? What about the rifts that you encountered here?” 

The pieces seemed to click in the Herald’s head, and she seemingly relented,”That’s... If this is true...”

Dorian nodded in understanding, if the elf had limited interactions with advanced magic, he understood why she is hesitant to trust him,” What I don’t entirely stand is why Alexius is doing this. The magic is highly unstable, time itself is coming apart around us because of this. And for what? Lackeys? Power in a country he has no authority in?”

“He’s not doing it for them.” Says a familiar voice, footsteps echo through the destroyed Chantry. Felix enters, looking haggard and beat down. His heart achedfor his friend.

Putting on a performative flashy smile, Dorian teases,”Nice of you to join us! Is he getting suspicious?”

“Not yet, but he’s a magister, they’re good at keeping their cards close to their chest.” Felix began, turning to the Herald, addressing her,”My father has joined a Tevinter supremacy cult, the Venatori. They’ve done everything they have to get to you.”

The Herald raises her eyebrows with very little other expression,”Wonderful. Another cult after me. Wasn’t the Andraste’s chosen enough? What does your lot want?” She quirks a brow at Felix.

“I can’t be certain. With more and more things coming to light, it’s hard to tell how all of this connects... But i’m for certain it does.”

She nods once more, dragging a hand down her face as she sighs,”I’ll make sure our spymaster gets in contact with you some how, if you can go ahead and create some form of account of all of your findings she could collect it from you, then we can move from there.” The Herald, clearly lost in thought begins to turn to leave, before stopping herself,”You too, Pavus. I’m sure we’ll be seeing you.”

“Ah, first and foremost I need to get myself out of Redcliffe, but I suspect we’ll be in touch. If you are to be confronting Alexius, I would like to be there for it.” 

“Of course.” She replies simply as she takes her leave out the door, so lost in thought she barely takes note of her surroundings.

The two elves follow her out, leaving the Iron Bull standing there staring. He says nothing, face as unreadable as always, before turning and following suit.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m starting work on chapter two asap. It’s messy ,I know ,i’m very sorry 😭! I haven’t written in a while so bare with me and It’ll all smooth out. I’ll update tags as they need to be and Put CW on chapters for anyone else!


End file.
